DBZ Movie - Return of The Nightmare: Saiyan Bonds
Prologue Goku, Pan, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten took a trip to a plant named Puranto after the events of Baby. They met a woman named Shido and her husband's name was Gras. What Goku and the others found out is that Gras was a demonic warrior or controlled being named Nightmare. Goku and the others also faced two other evil beings named Chiri and Gomi as Goku defeated Gomi while Trunks and Goten used the fusion. Nightmare wanting to fight Goku drew the last move of the battle with a Kamehameha wave planning to erase the memory of Gras and wiped out Nightmare from his body. Now Nightmare is back and he has manifested his own body, having full control of it. He has half the DNA of a Great Ape but is still a Super Saiyan as he looks to get revenge at Goku. What he doesn't know is that Goku isn't Earth's protecter anymore. Kaizen, Goku's newest pupil is and he will be surprised for the events that will happen on Earth. DBZ Movie - Return of Nightmare:Saiyan Bonds Kaizen and Goku trained once again while they were both in Super Saiyan form. Kaizen flew up into the sky."Kamehameha!" Goku reacted."HAAAA!" He had used a Kaioken Kamehameha. The beams exploded. Goku powered down."That's all for today,Kai." Kaizen:"Whew. Already?" He smiled. Goku: "A strange power level is nearby. It's... a familiar one and it's strong. It could be anyone." Kaizen: "Frieza? Cell? Turles? Who?!" He was curious on finding out who it was. Goku:"?!" Kaizen: "What? What is it man?" Goku:"I've got to go. I'll handle this one on my own.." Goku took one step about to fly off. Kaizen put his hand on Goku's shoulder stoping him. Kaizen:"Tell me Goku! I can help, I promise." Goku:"Kaizen, no!" He knocked him out by harming Kaizen's pressure point in his neck causing him to faint. Goku left going to deal with the matter himself. Goku :((I'm sorry Kaizen...)) He then blasted off onto an Island. Goku:"You!" He said getting a good glare at him. It was Nightmare. The evil being that possessed a Purantian was somehow brought to life once more. Goku: "But..how?" Nightmare: "I was erased from that Purantian fool Gras if you remember. In reality, I was sent into space to die on an astroid plate field! I was manifested and liquified so I didn't lose my oxygen. Until luckily, I found half of a Saiyan tail lying on an astroid so I floated to toward it deliquifying a little as I had liquified once more sticking on the tail. I then was on the astroid as it crashed to Earth as a meteorite. I took the DNA of half a Great Ape." Goku: "An accidental revival huh.. well it's too late for you to destroy anything else." Nightmare went into his Super Saiyan form as his aura was golden. Nightmare:"Destroy...? No...I'll decide to crush this world, then the next!" Nightmare blasted at Goku as Goku jumped to the side quick with worries. Goku went Super Saiyan as well as they competed competitively. Nightmare created a blast in his hand. It looked like the eclipses around a neutron. He crushed it and opened his hand as it formed into a ki blast wave. It was launched toward Goku as Goku was hit. Goku: "Gah!" He took great damage as his clothes were starting to ruin. Goku fired a Kamehameha at him as Nightmare blocked it and then used a clothesline on him. Nightmare:"Ha! Stand you coward!" He sounded crazed. Goku was planted in the ground by the massive clothesline. Nightmare uses his Chou Makouhou but from his hands so Goku goes all out by going Super Saiyan 3 blocking it as his was ripped off on the left side. Meanwhile, '' Kaizen woke an hour later... Kaizen:"Oh...ugh....what happ-....oh yeah!" He got up rubbing his head a bit as he blasted off on the search for Goku. Nightmare crushed the ground around Goku as he got irritated by Goku's dodging. He used a clothesline, a series of them. Goku went Super Saiyan 3. Goku:"Gaaaaaah!" He yelled in rage. Goku used Instant Transmission to appear behind Nightmare as he punched at him. The strong untamed beast felt nothing as he grabbed him by his head squeezing him as a vice grip. He then threw Goku. Then Kaizen had arrived to catch him. Kaizen:"G-Goku!" Goku was beaten bad and he had clearly lost the fight. Goku:"Kaizen...it's up to you....you are the one whose gonna do this." He smiled as he had powered down form a Super Saiyan 3. Kaizen:"W-What? Your not serious..." Goku:"I'm dead serious...." Kaizen put Goku down as he confronted the rebellious monster and he went Super Saiyan. Kaizen:"Look, your not gonna win this fight. I can tell you that now. It's time to move on!" Nightmare:"Aww..that's too bad. I was gonna wait for Goku and show him a surprise later on but I guess he was too soft." Kaizen appeared above Nightmare a bit as he used a spinning roundhouse kick on him sending him back a bit dragging his feet into the ground as Kaizne came up again with a punch this time. Kaizen:"Hy-yaaaaaah!" He used his attack he was perfecting called Barrel Fist. Nightmare was punched in the mouth and bled out the mouth as he spat the blood onto the ground. Nightmare:"Grrr-raaaah!" He fired Trap Shooter, a series of medium ki balls. Kaizen got hit by them as he blocked them still taking a hit. Kaiten came along as he was in the sky with Jake. Kaiten:"W-What's happening to my dad?" Jake:"Dude, he's in serious trouble. He's facing a monster!" Kaiten:"Not if I can stop it! Kaaaaaameeeee..." Kaizen was getting up as he noticed Kaiten and Jake in the sky. Kaizen:"?! Kaiten, Jake, what are you kids doing here!? It's too dangerous!" He was then clothelined. Kaiten:"Haaaa...meeee!" Nightmare looked up at the kids. Kaiten:"HAAAAAAAAA!" He fired and it was a bit powerful but it still didn't matter. Nightmare used his powerful left arm muscle to block it. Jake:"P-Pure strength.... I'm not scared of you!" He used his Double Buster as it hit Nightmare in the chest which did nothing. Kaiten:"Darn...everything we do, it's like his body is iron!" He was frustrated. Kaizen:"Hy-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-YA!" Nightmare blasted an Omega Blaster-like move in medium form as it launched at them. Kaizen got up as he punched at Nightmare as he blocked it crossing his arms like an x. Nightmare then dashed at Kaizen formed in his same x position as a battering ram. Kaizen was sent flying. Kaizen:"Gaaah!" Nightmare:"Hahahahahahaha. I'll try and finish you, there's no need in showing you the surprise anymore..." ???:"FINAL FLASH!" Nightmare jumped out of the way but got hit in the process. It was Railugus.He had arrived and was ready to fight. Railugus:"Hey Kaizen.You seem to in a bad situation." Kaizen:"Y-You....came in time." He smirked. Railugus:"This creep is the famous Nightmare...what a rip-off." He ran at Nightmare and started to punch at him as he actually got a few punches in. Railugus jumped up as he shot a large ki ball and as he finished descending he shot a Galick Gun. Nightmare got hit by both. He was getting tire of it so he decided to reveal his surprise...transformation. Nightmare:"I'm the Saiyan of all Saiyans! I will prevail!" He powered up to the fullest as a big gaping hole was in the ground which made a ditch for them. He was a full-fledged human once more, but ultimately a Super Saiyan 3. Nightmare:"Hyyyaaaah!" Railugus:"W-Woah!" Kaizen:"N-No..!" Kaizen was frustrated. Kaiten:"Yo, Jake...let's try it!" Jake:"Fusion? O-Okay." Both:"FUUUUUSION...HA!" They both fused together as Kake was born. Kake:"Boooyah!" Kake rushed at Nightmare as he tried to punch him. Actually, his punch was succesful knocking Nightmare straight into the ground. Kaizen:"W-What the!?" He looked shocked. Raligus:"You've got to be kidding me!" Nightmare:"Grrrrr...who is it now!?" Kake:"I am your'' nightmare, Nightmare." Kake powered up a bit as he went Super Saiyan. Kake and Nightmare were evenly matched until Nightmare was raged and determined to stay alive. He punched Kake in the stomach with his big fist as he then kicked him sending him flying. Kake:"Gah!" He powered down. Kaizen and Railugus confronted each other. Kaizen:"You gonna help us or what?" He smirked. Railugus:"Hmph. Fine, but only because of Jake." Kaizen:"Only because of my son and this world." Kaizen transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. Kaizen:"Haaaayaaaah!" Powering up. He rushed at Nightmare punching him dead in the face. Nightmare was battle damaged and bruised alot. Nightmare went into the sky charging an even bigger version of his Omega Blaster-like attack. He now called it Alpha Crusher. He shot it at Kaizen while he tried to hold it back dragging his feet into the ground. Kaizen then countered firing a Kamehameha while holding the Alpha Crusher back. Railugus decided to help him so he shot a Final Flash. Railugus:"Hyaah!" Nightmare unleashed the Alpha Crusher giving off energy and using it to fuel the ball. It was now at 100% power Kake got in the way as he helped with his Kamehameha. Kake:"Dads just work up a plan I promise I can hold him off!" Kaizen charged a ki ball in his hand as it grew larger and Railugus did the same. They had each of their hands out as they created a Tag Team Ki Ball. They launched it at Nightmare as he was only focused on the Kamehameha when the Ki ball had hit him straight in the face as he lost the control of the Kamehameha he was holding back. Kake's Kamehameha blast had taken out Nightmare. The smoke cleared, as the three warrior still stood victorious. The fusion had disolved as Jake and Kaiten were individualized. Kaizen and Railugus were damaged bad. But Nightmare was not dead yet! He got up staggering and beaten brutally. Kaizen saw that he was still alive and he could not believe it. Kaizen froze up as Nightmare walked toward him and was face to face with him. Nightmare charged up a puny Alpha Crusher as a sign he was already dead as he fell defeated as he did not move any longer. Kaizen:"........" Railugus:"!? ....." Jake and Kaiten didn't really know what was going on they just knew that the battle was over. Kaizen:"L-Let's......go home." He frowned. Soonly Arriving to the Kame House, Kaizen and the two others were both healed up the next day as they'd try to forget that horrible day.... End Cha La Head Cha La Category:NG Movies Category:Dragon Ball NG movies